Enoire
Name: Enoire Age: 32 Gender: Male Status: Alive Nationality: Veridian Empire Title/Rank: Emperor's Dragon, "Dragon". Bio Born as a peasant in Veridian, he dreamed of being next to the emperor, he would work similar to slaves, and became a nice and compassionate person but didn't give up on his dream to be with the emperor. Though his parents thought it was simply that of a young boy's imagination he chases this dream through his adolescence by teaching himself how to fight, and joining the army. Soon however he reached a point where he couldn't go any further due to his own reasons. But before he quit, he noticed the positions being offered for an experiment, it didn't say anything further. But he signed up for it since he wanted to be the highest power he could get. When the time of the experiment called he was escorted to a woman named Jerna, who explained there was a chemical they were testing which had a chance to kill those who took it. She didn't go further until Enoire agreed, to which he was strapped down from a table and told the chemical was Dragon blood, Enoire had doubts but remained silent as Jerna injected him with it. Enoire then went screaming into a coma for 2 months, which he was studied by Jerna and occasionally Revanche, the blood slowly oozed in his system, Jerna expected him to die soon, but instead he woke up, not in pain. Surprising The Emperor he asked to see him, to see what to make of him, and he was then put in the arena to see if he could fight. Enoire was no longer kind and compassionate and simply an empty shell, and he killed every opponent he faced. And with this the Emperor outfitted him, and made him his guard, until he realized that he may like other missions so he arranged for things to use his power. And when he came back victorious each time, he was made his own squad to which he choose whom he wanted. Although he has selected few members since there's no need for work, he collects the information he needs faster than Jerna's network. While still alive, he's slowly started to gain some of his emotions back. Jerna diagnosed his pain spikes to be from the dragon's blood which needs to be offput with human blood, which is correct as it did help for the most part. Personality Enoire is cold and stoic, he's loyal to the bone and similar to his emperor, dislikes failure. Because of the Dragon Blood inside of him he's sadistic in battle, and there's a disconnect to any kind of happiness. Even though the population of Veridian thinks him more a freak than anything. He is in command of a squad of Elites which the Emperor named his Dragon's Cadre which he uses more as spies until something blows over and they need it. He enjoys using his skills in battle. Powers/Equipment He doesn't have natural magical ability, but because of the experiment on him, he has dragon blood inside him which causes him huge amounts of pain if he doesn't drink any regular blood after extended period of times. It also left him with black veins and black nails on his arms, which he covers with a bladed gauntlets he also has a different eye which he wonders is purely cosmetic. The dragon's blood gave him immense strength and strong skin, which he covers with armor under his clothing, he also uses an enchantment on his gauntlets which gives him a dragon "Aspect" which just makes his attacks ravage deeper and burn. He also has a final blaze, which is a vial of dragon blood which is sure to kill him, but not without giving him a final boost until it finally destroys him from the inside.